


ShinKantoShipping Beta Test (I guess???)

by Enometr



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, FatedEncounterShipping, FirstFriendShipping, GouacheShipping, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, ShinKantoShipping, amourshipping, very short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enometr/pseuds/Enometr
Summary: Just as the title says. This may probably not be the first Ash x Gou fic.Gou never thought he would be jealous of somenone close to Ash, until...?
Relationships: Ash Ketchum/Gou, Koharu Sakuragi/Gou, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Gou, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Serena
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	ShinKantoShipping Beta Test (I guess???)

**Author's Note:**

> No, this is not the first Ash x Gou fic.

"What does your friend look like, Ash?" Asked Koharu.

"She's a very nice girl, we met when we were little kids on Kanto!" Replied Ash.

"Oh, so she's a girl? Is she, like, your girlfriend?"

"Ah, well, how can I put it into words..."

"What now?"

"We didn't see each other for a long time. The last time I interacted with her, she gave me a kiss before traveling to Hoenn. That was unexpected from me for her to do so, though it's not that I didn't like it. So I guess she is?"

"Ooooooooooooh, I see. That's great!"

"Heheh, thanks." Said a flustered Ash.

"Ah, finally I could refresh myself!" Gou comes in, holding a water bottle.

"Hi Gou! Did you buy some water?" Greeted Koharu.

"Yes! It was actually very cheap. I would have died dehydrated if I didn't get it!"

"Uh, okay then..."

"Sooo, is your friend coming soon, Ash?"

"Yes, she must be coming in a few minutes."

"Oh finally. We've been waiting since morning, now it's almost 2 hours afternoon! Why did you bring us to the airport so early, Ash?" Said a really bored Gou, checking the hour in his Rotom Phone, while drinking all the bottle's content in one shot.

". . . . . ."

"...Ash?"

". . . . . ."

"Ash are you lis-"

Gou looked away from his phone just to see Ash in a romantic kiss with his 'friend'. A pretty blonde girl with long hair, wearing a pink winter outfit. This scene really got him in surprise, that he even dropped the now-empty plastic bottle.

"Gou, don't drop trash on the ground!" Koharu called out on her friend.

"A-ah, I'm sorry! Gotta find somewhere to dispose of it!"

After kissing, the couple both shout out each other's names.

"Serena!"

"Ash!"

"Welcome to Galar, Serena."

"Thanks Ash! It's really been a long time since we last saw ourselves, and yet, we're still so connected! I really missed you...and hello, Pikachu!"

"Me too, Serena."

"Pika pikachu!"

"So, is that your friend?"

"Yes, she comes from Vermillion City in Kanto!"

"Oooh, nice to meet you! My name is Serena, and I come from the Kalos region."

"Hello Serena! I'm Koharu!" _She looks so cool!_

"Hmmm? Koharu, where is Gou?"

"He is finding some place to throw his bottle at..."

"Oh well. Anyways, I have another friend who is accompaning me. His name is Gou, and he is also from Kanto!"

"Ummm, hey Ash." Said Serena.

"What?"

"Look at this, I've worked myself and got all ribbons from the contests in Hoenn, from the Normal to Master rank!" The blonde then opens a big fancy case she grabbed from her bag, showing all the merits she got.

"Wooow!" Shout the other two.

 _She is cool, indeed!_ Thought Koharu.

"Congratulations for obtaning all of them, Serena!"

"There's also one more thing." She gets another case, smaller than the ribbon one, and opens it.

"What, you got all eight badges there?!" Said a really surprised Ash.

"Yes! All with the help of Braixen and other pokémon I caught there!"

"Serena...I must say, you've really gotten stronger than before."

"That's right, I told you right before I left to Hoenn that I would get stronger, and that you would love the person I turned into now!"

"You're right, hehe!"

"Sooo, what are we going to do now?"

"I'm going to introduce you to all the other friends I've made here in Galar. First, to the pokémon lab!"

"Okay, then let's-"

"Heeeeeeeeeey, don't leave me aloooone!!" Shout out Gou from the distance.

"Oh Gou! I almost forgot you!"

Hearing this made a small frown on the Vermillion citizen's face. "pant pant, Don't get carried away just because your girlfriend is here, I had to get to the other side of the airport just to get rid of that bottle..."

"Hehe, sorry! This is Serena, and we met a long time ago in Kanto!"

"Nice to meet you. You're Gou, right?"

"Uhh, hi. Yes, that's me." For some reason, he didn't feel so much like welcoming Serena.

"We are going to be good friends from now on!"

"Yeah, I hope so." Said at a slightly dull voice. _At least she looks cheerful._

"What's wrong Gou? You didn't like how she looks? Or perhaps, you found her...attractive?" Said Koharu right beside his ear.

"Huh? No way! I mean..."

"I'm prettier than her, right?"

"Eh? No!"

"Excuse me?!"

"I-I mean, it's not like that! It's just that I find Ash prettier!!"

"What?!"

And so he accidentally let that slip out of his mouth. _Heck, what did I just say?_ At this point, his face was already (pretty) red.

Ash blushed a little at the sudden compliment, but giggled right after, together with Serena. "Ehehe, I guess that if I wasn't I probably wouldn't be dating Serena..."

"Don't say that, Ash! You're always my pretty boy!" And then she hugs her boyfriend very thight like a pillow.

Koharu just sweatdropped at all of this. _He's acting a little weird now..._

Gou laughs awkardly in relief. "Y-yeah, that's right."

"Okay, enough chit-chatting! We're going to the lab now! I want to introduce Serena to the professor and her assistants." Said Ash, before the quartet finally leaving the airport.

* * *

After all the things happened today, the four trainers got pretty tired. They finally had some time to rest at night. Koharu and Serena would share the same bedroom, just like Ash and Gou always shared their bedroom. The former would sleep in the upper bed, as the latter in the lower bed.

It was about to hit midnight, before Ash started to talk to Gou.

"Gou?"

"Ash?"

"So you're still awake?"

"Yes. I thought you were already sleeping."

"It's because I've had something in my mind today."

"Go on. Uhh, what is it?" _I feel uneasy about this._

"It's nothing too serious. I...just wanted to know why you suddenly called me pretty at the airport."

"Oh." _I knew it. This is actually serious to me, fam!_ "I...I..."

"Don't need to say it if you don't want to."

"No, it's fine. I just, erhmm...I just...I just wanted to give ehh...some...some boost to...y-your relationship with...with your girlfriend, just that!"

 _The way he speaks is a little strange..._ "Is that really so?"

"Yeah, it's not that I'm interes- I mean, i-it's just that!" _I almost blow up again!_

"Hmmmm, stay right at where you are." Ash then went down to the floor.

"Huh? But why?" Gou's heart start to beat faster.

"I just want to sleep at your side."

"Eh?!" Now that was unexpected of the flustered boy.

"On my previous experiences, I've had many friends who had a crush on me, but in the end they always ended heartbroken because I didn't respond them to this subject and something very bad happened to some of them. I even lost a friend to suicide."

"H-huh..."

"Even though I don't feel the same way about them, I don't have any problem with bonding with them. Though actually this will be my first time responding someone with feelings for me besides Serena. So...can I sleep with you?"

"U-uh, of course Ash! You're welcome!" _Ooooh man, this is one of the best nights ever!_

"Hehe, thanks! You just have to give me space so I can get in!"

"Got it!"

"Thanks again! This bed feels really great and comfy!"

"That's great! ...Uh, can I hug you?"

". . . . . ."

"...Ash?" When he realized, Ash was already sleeping like a log.

"Wow, you just laid on the bed... Hmmmm, I guess he won't mind if I do some skinship." Finally before closing his eyes, Gou cuddled Ash and turned him to his side so he could be face to face with his crush. "I never thought you looked so cute when sleeping...

 **...good-night, Ash.** "

**Author's Note:**

> Okayyyy so, ShinKantoShipping is the name I gave to the ship between Ash x Gou. 'Shin' comes from the Kanji 新 which means 'New', and 'Kanto' comes from the fact that both Ash and Gou live in Kanto, which got a 'new' face for the anime, get it get it get it
> 
> Yes, the anime just started and I'm already feeling the love between these two jhgfvhjhkuyj


End file.
